


Interruptus

by NorthShore7911



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Porn with Feelings, These two can't catch a break, They just want to bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthShore7911/pseuds/NorthShore7911
Summary: Five times Waverly and Nicole got interrupted. And one time they didn't.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	1. Nicole’s Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Back again with a new series of one shots based on different points in the timeline. These will be pretty short and sweet some more fluffy than others. I hope you like them!
> 
> Enjoy!

They had the whole weekend to themselves. Nicole wasn’t on duty until Monday morning and Waverly had been given the weekend off by Dolls, citing the general lack of revenant activity the last few weeks. They had both gotten to Nicole’s house after finishing up work for the day and it was only four in the afternoon. They had sixty glorious hours to do whatever they wanted and right now the only thing Waverly wanted was to bone her girlfriend on every flat surface of this house.

She may have worn a brand new set of matching set of black lingerie under her work clothes today just for such an occasion, although it wasn’t without an accompanying tinge of guilt. A pregnant Wynonna approved the undergarments this morning before shooing Waverly off to fiddle around with “Haught’s hot pocket.” She promised she would be fine and Doc assured Waverly he would be delivering a potato sack full of “delicacies and nibbles” to her sister later that night, although Waverly was pretty positive that was their code for sex stuff and “nibbles” wouldn’t be all Doc was delivering to her sister later.

Right now, her “nibble” was upstairs changing out of her uniform. Waverly had freshened up in Nicole’s guest bathroom waiting for her girl to come downstairs. And by freshening up, she meant laying on Nicole’s couch clad only her lingerie in the most seductive pose she could muster. She smiled wider as she heard Nicole walk down the steps. “Hey baby, what do you want to have for dinn- oohh.” Nicole’s eyes grew comically wide as she took in the view. Waverly could only chuckle at how hopelessly gay her girlfriend was.

“Well,” Waverly dragged one finger up her naked thigh, “I thought you could have… me for dinner.”

“Yah,” Nicole nodded fervently before crossing the distance between them and laying on top of Waverly, landing with a laugh. She dropped a sloppy open mouth kiss on Waverly’s collarbone before picking her head up. She ran her fingers under the lace of one of the bra straps. “Have you been hiding this under your clothes all day?”

“Uh huh.” Waverly grinned, completely satisfied with the response her surprise evoked in her girl. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, but… I wonder how it would look on my floor?” Nicole asked with a dirty smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“There’s only one way to find out Haught.” Waverly winked as she moaned out Nicole’s last name into her ear.

Nicole wasted no time separating Waverly from the lacy black bra she was wearing, tossing it over her shoulder. Nicole was definitely a boob girl, which was very nice for Waverly as she had particularly sensitive breasts, there were times she could swear that Nicole could get her off with nothing but her tongue on her nipples. Waverly was quick to divest Nicole from her hoodie and sweats that she had changed into, she wanted, no needed, to feel Nicole’s bare skin on her. Thankfully Nicole had forgone her own bra and Waverly, a boob girl herself, dived right in for a handful.

“Oh Waves.” Nicole moaned as she leaned down to kiss Waverly. It was all tongue and just exactly what Waverly wanted right now. But Waverly was still not quite satisfied with their situation. She released Nicole and reached down to remove one of the last two barriers between them. She slid her hands under Nicole’s panties, gripping her ass tightly as she pulled her in to slot more snugly between her legs.

“I want you baby.” Waverly whispered as she trailed kisses down Nicole’s neck, stopping to suck softly at one of her more sensitive spots. She pulled at Nicole squeezing her ass again before grinding her center up into her. “Take these off.”

Nicole sat up and straddled Waverly’s legs as she shimmied down her body, her fingertips danced along the hem of the lace black thongs Waverly had on as she looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. She hooked her fingers under the hem and slowly began pulling them down. “Is this what you want?”

Waverly nodded as she lifted her hips, allowing Nicole the ease to remove the garment completely revealing another surprise for her girl. “You shaved?”

“Waxed.” Waverly sighed as the lace slid down her calves before being tossed alongside her bra. Nicole gently pushed her thighs apart so she could see more. Waverly was nervous to do it, she usually just preferred to keep it neatly trimmed, but Nicole was always shaved clean, and Waverly really liked how that looked and felt, so she decided to do the same.

Nicole leaned down and planted a kiss right above her mound, “so beautiful.” She moved her kiss a little further down, “so wet for me.” She moved a bit further down before dipping her tongue in to taste, “my Waverly” she hummed and Waverly thought she might explode right there. She arched up into Nicole’s touch. “Yours baby.” Nicole dipped her tongue in again for another taste and Waverly closed her eyes and spread her legs wider in anticipation of what was to come, only to feel a cool breeze on her overheated sex.

Her eyes snapped open and looked at Nicole who was sliding her own underwear off. Those got tossed somewhere as well before Nicole grabbed her hands and pulled her up to a sitting position.

“I want to try something. Is that ok?” Nicole asked and Waverly nodded her consent.

Nicole sat down on the couch in a wide criss cross and patted her thighs, inviting Waverly to come and sit on them, which she did. She let Nicole guide her legs around Nicole’s waist, locking her ankles behind them. Waverly wasn’t sure what they were doing, when she was on top, she usually straddled Nicole’s lap, but she was always open to try new things and Nicole never left her disappointed.

Nicole palmed Waverly’s ass cheeks. She squeezed them lovingly before encouraging Waverly to move. And oh, once Waverly moved, she figured out exactly what they were doing.

“Oh my fucking God.” Waverly hissed as Nicole set a lazy rhythm, chuckling at the profanity that escaped Waverly’s chaste lips. Sex with Nicole was always amazing, but this, this was transcending. The slippery slide as their bodies met over and over again, feeling Nicole’s pulse though her clit as they ghosted over each other. Seeing the intensity in Nicole’s eyes as she made love to her so completely. She felt so connected to Nicole in this moment, so in tune with her, it was like nothing else in the world existed.

That was probably why neither heard the key sliding into the front doorknob, or the turn of the handle. Or the footsteps of a pregnant Earp walking in on them.

“Oooooohh shit.” Wynonna exclaimed as she tried to avert her eyes, the front door still wide open.

“Wynonna!” Waverly scrambled to cover herself but found that nothing was in immediate reach, Nicole. her ever gallant girlfriend wrapped her arms around Waverly’s torso, using her naked back to protect Waverly’s (quickly evaporating) modesty. Waverly looked down at her ginger goddess, appreciating her quick thinking and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Thank you sweetie.” Satisfied that she wasn’t now giving Nicole’s neighbors a free show, she turned her attention back to her sister. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Wynonna kicked the door closed behind her as she came into the living room. “Haught sauce gave me a key.”

She felt Nicole’s cringe as she inadvertently squeezed her tighter. Nicole looked up at Waverly, caramel eyes wide. “It was for emergencies.”

“It was for emergencies Wynonna!” Nicole reiterated as she yelled over her shoulder.

“Well Haught shit, this is an emergency.” Wynonna mocked Nicole’s serious tone before she huffed as she slid her hands over her growing stomach, “I’ve been having some um…spotting, more than usual.”

Both women on the couch could feel the anger dissipating instantly. “Are you having any pain?” Waverly asked.

“Some cramping.” Wynonna looked up at her, eyes glistening with unshed tears Waverley knew she was fighting back. She had never seen her sister look so vulnerable. “Doc got held up at Shorty's so I was hoping you could go to the doctor with me.”

“Of course we will.” Nicole offered before Waverly had the chance to answer.

Wynonna swallowed back the tears that Waverly knew were about to fall. She collected her nerves before shifting back into sassy Wynonna mode. “Thanks Haught pants, though I’m pretty sure you’re not wearing any pants right now.”

“No I am not.” Nicole answered flatly.

“Oooo...k and ew.” Wynonna stood up and headed towards the bathroom, “I’m gonna pee and see if there’s still a red tidal wave in my basement, while you two hopefully put on some clothes.”

They both let out a sigh as Wynonna closed the bathroom door.

“I hope the baby’s ok.”

“Me too.”

They both stood, Nicole helping Waverly off her lap with a supportive hand. Thankfully Waverly had left her clothes in her bag on the bottom step of the staircase. She quickly dressed as did Nicole who pulled her in for a supportive hug. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

Waverly melted into the embrace.

“I know.”

“I was soooo close.” She huffed into Nicole’s Purgatory PD hoodie.

“Me too.” Nicole laughed.

“Wynonnus interruptus strikes again.”


	2. Nedley’s Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole interrupts herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more fluffy.

“Maybe you should stop talking too.”

“Maybe you should make me.”

Nicole grinned as she flipped their positions and came to rest above Waverly. Waverly who kissed her, Waverly who told her that she scared her and who fought through those fears to claim what she wanted. Waverly whose lips were so soft and pillowy and so very into kissing Nicole right now. Waverly whose legs she adjusted so she could properly grind on her and give her the most amazing orgasmic experience that she had no doubt Waverly never received from the boy-man she was with before. Waverly, who she still couldn’t believe in her heart of hearts actually wanted her back. Waverly, who for so long occupied nearly every waking thought for Nicole.

Nicole was afraid that if she opened her eyes, Waverly would be gone and this would be another fevered wet dream. Even with Waverly moving underneath her and against her and with their cores only separated by a few layers of cumbersome fabric, Nicole still couldn’t believe this was happening. Her every sense was firing on all cylinders, her brain nearly short circuited at the sensation of finally having Waverly like this. Nicole couldn’t help but let her mind drift back to the day she first saw her.

It was her first week and Nedley was still showing her the ropes. They were about to tour the Main Street of Purgatory, giving Nicole the chance to meet some of the people she would be serving and protecting.

Nedley had been droning on for about twenty minutes, retelling her a story she had already heard a few days before. She knew she should be listening to her boss, but she couldn’t help but to let her eyes wander, trying to absorb every detail, she took in street signs and storefronts, and the people milling about their entrances. A few young families, a few older citizens, one man walking his very large dog, the basic population of any small town she concluded, until her eyes drifted to the lithe figure gracefully walking down the sidewalk across the street. The young woman was dressed in a dark blue and red crop top with blue jeans that looked painted on and a well worn pair of cowboy boots. Her long curly hair bounced with each step, only stopping when she stopped to have a few kind words with the pedestrians that crossed her path. The sunlight though her loose ringlets gave her an ethereal aura, like an angel brought to life.

“So Haught, what do you think?” After a few seconds, Nedley realized his question went unanswered and turned around to see what was distracting his young deputy. He had heard the expression before from his daughter Chrissy, but had never seen it in real life. Deputy Haught was staring positively heart-eyed at something across the street. He followed her line of sight and bit back a knowing smile. “Waverly Gibson, or I guess she’s back to going by Waverly Earp now.”

 _A beautiful name for a beautiful angel_. Lost in her thoughts, it took a few seconds for Nicole’s brain to connect the dots. She turned her attention back to Nedley. “Earp, as in?”

“Yep, one of his great-great granddaughters.”

Nicole turned back to Waverly, watching as she stopped to pet the dog the man was walking and chatted him up politely, likely not aware of the dimple inducing smile that was fixed on her own face. Nedley didn’t fight back his smile as he too fondly watched the young brunette who he thought of as a surrogate daughter. He was proud of the young woman Waverly had become, in spite of her very checkered past. “I don’t know how she does it, but for everything that girl’s been though, she still a manages to be a walking ball of sunshine.”

Nicole snapped her attention back to Nedley. He raised his hands defensively, “not my story to tell.”

She nodded understandingly as she had her own checkered past. What she didn’t know was how much the man standing next to her knew about that past as well. He grew concerned for his young charge. He didn’t care that she was obviously attracted to women. Who she chose to spend her private time with was her private business. But he was concerned that the citizens of the very small town she served might take issue with it, and the fact that she seemed to be smitten with someone who appeared to be very straight as far as he knew, as well as very taken by one Champ Hardy had him worried for his rookie deputy. But he also knew that Waverly was a prominent figure in this town, who worked in a prominent establishment in this town and that they would have to meet at some point.

“She works at Shorty’s, the best place for intel around here and the home of a pretty mean bacon double cheeseburger. We could go grab lunch and I could properly introduce you.”

Nicole grinned, “I could use a bacon double cheeseburger.”

“Sheriff Nedley come in.” Both their service radios crackled with the voice of the police dispatcher.

“This is Nedley.”

“Sheriff, we got a call of a disturbance at the gas station on Highway 9, you and Haught are the only ones available for duty.”

“We’re on it Dolores.” Nedley spoke into his radio. “Probably those damn Woods kids again.” He muttered under his breath. “Well Haught, looks like that cheeseburger’s going to have to wait.”

Nicole blinked away the memory as she continued to grind into the very firm body beneath her. She couldn’t do this, not here, not on this couch. It was disrespectful to the man who took an chance on her and Waverly deserved so much better than a cheap and fast fuck. She reluctantly pulled away from Waverly, who rose up to chase her. “Wait.” Nicole husked as she tried to catch her breath. “Just hold on a second.” She sat up on her knees and watched as Waverly’s features morphed from impossibly turned on to hurt and rejected. _She thinks I don’t want her anymore._ She reached for Waverly’s hands and held them in her own. “I still want this, I still want you Waverly.” Nicole kissed the inside of her wrist. “Just not here.” She kissed her other wrist and watched as Waverly’s face returned to its elated state. “I want our first time to be special, I want to take you on a real date and romance you like you deserved to be romanced.” She pulled Waverly back up to a sitting position. “Then I want to lay you down on a proper bed and spend hours showing you exactly how much I want you.” She watched the hazel eyes that bored into hers duck away shyly, she used her finger to tip Waverly’s chin back up so she could meet those beautiful eyes again, watching as they flicked back and forth between her own eyes. So full of wonder and awe, and everything she was quickly learning to love about this girl.

“Waverly Earp, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know, baby Alice was just fine. So no worries there! Hope you liked it!


End file.
